I'm different, so what?
by Thilde13
Summary: Elle était différente, trop différente pour les personnes normales. On la rejetait, la maltraitait ou la traitait comme un animal à cause de ses différences. Depuis ses 10 ans, sa vie n'était que fuite. Elle fit de nombreuses rencontres, de bonnes comme de mauvaises, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rencontre, lui qui était comme elle.
1. 1- Une nouvelle famille

Une jeune femme se rendait au bar de l'Arnaque comme à son habitude, lorsqu'un groupe de quatre hommes lui bloqua le passage. L'un d'eux voulut lui sauter dessus pour la faire tomber mais elle l'esquiva d'un pas sur le côté. Chose que la blonde n'aurait pas dû faire car un autre la frappa à l'arrière du crâne. Elle résista mais en vain, elle finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, la demoiselle avait un terrible mal de tête. Elle ne sentait plus ses bras et ses jambes la faisaient souffrir. La jeune femme essaya de bouger mais se rendit compte qu'elle était enchaînée. Elle avait horriblement mal mais finit tout de même par ouvrir les yeux pour remarquer qu'elle était couverte de sang. La prisonnière regarda où elle se trouvait et vit des barreaux devant elle, sûrement ceux d'une cellule. Il faisait assez sombre mais ses yeux arrivaient à distinguer d'autres personnes.

Soudain, la jeune femme se sentit tirer vers la porte de sa cage, ce qui augmenta sa douleur. On la jeta dans une cuve d'eau froide pour la rincer et lui enlever le sang séché. On l'habilla ensuite d'une espèce de robe qui ne ressemblait à rien, on lui mit le collier pour les esclaves et on la remit dans sa cellule.

Au bout d'une attente qui lui sembla interminable, la blonde se sentit de nouveau tirer vers la porte et un garde la fit monter sur une scène. Elle scruta rapidement la salle à la recherche de dragon céleste mais n'en vit aucun. Tant mieux, elle ne finirait pas chez ces ordures. Par contre, la future esclave remarqua que quelques supernovas étaient là. Eustass "captain" Kid avec son second Killer, X Drake, Capone Bege, Jewelry Bonney et Trafalgar Law répondaient présents. En croisant le regard de ce dernier, elle sentit quelque chose en elle réagir. Comme si elle-ne-savait-quoi les unissait. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que les enchères commencèrent.

\- Chères clients, nous concluons cette journée de ventes par un magnifique spécimen, en bonne santé et bien proportionné, parfait pour votre plaisir. Il peut aussi servir pour toutes vos tâches ménagères. Et nous commençons avec 500 000 berrys.

Elle entendit vaguement les prix monter mais toute son attention était focalisée sur lui, cet homme qui lui semblait si familier.

Lui, il l'observait depuis qu'elle était montée sur l'estrade. Elle se tenait droite et avait scruté rapidement la salle à la recherche de quelque chose. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait aperçu une forme de soulagement dans son regard. Ses yeux avaient alors croisé les siens et il avait senti une réaction en lui, comme si une force les attirait. Quoi? Il ne le savait pas encore mais il le découvrirait. Les enchères débutèrent et les prix montèrent. Ils s'observèrent durant de longues minutes avant que le pirate ne brise ce lien visuel. Pour découvrir ce qu'était ce mystérieux lien, sa seule solution était de la prendre à bord. Pour cela, il fallait déjà qu'il gagne ces enchères. Le brun lança alors une proposition qui ne pouvait être refusée.

\- 20 millions de berrys.

\- Et nous avons 20 millions pour le monsieur au fond. 20 millions une fois, 20 millions deux fois, 20 millions trois fois. Adjugé vendu pour le monsieur avec le numéro 134. Et voilà, nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. A très bientôt pour de nouvelle vente, conclut le vendeur d'esclave.

Le supernova se leva de son siège et partit vers les coulisses pour récupérer son "achat". Lorsqu'il arriva, il ne la vit pas.

\- Où est-elle? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Oh, mais de qui parlez-vous monsieur? lui répondit un garde avec un sourire hypocrite.

\- La fille que j'ai achetée. Où est-elle?

\- Votre numéro s'il vous plaît? Pour que je puisse savoir quel est votre achat, demanda-t-il toujours avec ce même sourire.

Trafalgar lui tendit son carton avec son numéro, le regardant partir puis revenir avec elle. Lorsqu'elle était sur l'estrade, il n'avait pas pris le temps de la détailler trop absorbé par ses questions et son regard.

Elle était plutôt mignonne avec ses grands yeux violets et sa longue chevelure blonde aux mèches noires. A vue d'œil, elle ne mesurait pas plus d' 1m 70 et devait avoir la vingtaine. Malgré le bout de tissu qu'elle portait, la demoiselle avait un certain charme. La lueur qu'il vit dans son regard le ramena des années en arrière, quand il faisait encore parti de la Don Quichotte Family. Cette colère et ce sentiment de fierté lui rappelait une esclave qu'il avait rencontré à Marie Joa et avec qui il avait fini par devenir ami malgré les interdictions de Doflamingo.

Revenant à la réalité en entendant le soldat grogner, il vit la blonde le mordre pour qu'il la lâche. L'homme, effrayé, jeta les clés des chaînes à Law avant de partir en courant. Le pirate les ramassa et s'approcha de l'esclave.

\- Arrête, tu vas aggraver tes blessures, dit-il posément.

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de la calmer le temps qu'il lui enlève ses chaines. Comment avait-il qu'elle était blessée? Elle avait tout fait pour que personne ne le remarque.

Une fois libre, la blonde leva des yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

\- Je ne vais pas te garder enchainée alors que tu fais partie de mon équipage, répondit-il à sa question muette. Et je suis médecin, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Merci cap'tain.

\- Capitaine, j'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle cap'tain. Ça m'hérisse le poil et ça me met de mauvaise humeur, la rectifia-t-il durement.

\- Oui capitaine.

\- Suis-moi maintenant que je te présente au reste de l'équipage. Mais avant, je vais t'enlever ce maudit collier.

Et il le trancha d'un coup de nodachi.

* * *

Après une petite demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin en vu du sous-marin des Hearts. Ne voyant personne sur le pont, Law entraina sa nouvelle recrue vers l'infirmerie.

-Je vais commencer par soigner tes blessures et ensuite je te demanderai des renseignements. Enlève ce bout de chiffon et assis-toi sur le lit. Tu mettras ça quand j'aurai fini, lui ordonna-t-il en lui tendant une combinaison blanche et un débardeur.

Il commença par lui désinfecter ses plaies avant de lui bander. Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour s'occuper d'elle.

\- Et maintenant, nom, prénom et âge.

\- Okami D. Miley et j'ai 24 ans.

\- Une D. en plus de ça. Mais dans quoi je me suis fourré encore, dit-il pour lui même. Taille, reprit-il plus haut.

\- 1m68.

\- Fruit du démon et capacité au combat.

\- Je n'ai pas de fruit du démon mais je me débrouille au corps à corps. Je suis plutôt agile et rapide ce qui fait de moi une bonne voleuse.

\- Ok tu peux y aller, je n'ai pas le temps de te faire tous les tests. Mais demain je veux te voir pour faire un check-up complet et vérifier tes blessures.

Sur ces mots, Miley s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur deux hommes en combinaison blanche. L'un était brun et portait une casquette verte tandis que l'autre portait une casquette bleue avec l'inscription "pingouin" dessus. Étrangement, leurs odeurs se mélangeaient.

\- Bonjour capitaine, dit le bleu.

\- C'est qui elle? demanda le vert, méfiant.

\- Sachi, Pingouin, je vous présente notre nouvelle recrue, Okami D. Miley. Faites-lui visiter le navire le temps que les autres arrivent, ordonna Law. Lorsque vous aurez fini, amenez-la-moi dans ma cabine.

\- Oui, capitaine, dirent-ils en cœur avant de se tourner vers la demoiselle. Suis-nous et ne te perds pas, tu serais incapable de retrouver ton chemin toute seule.

La blonde ne précisa pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas se perdre puisque son odorat lui permettait de toujours retrouver son chemin où qu'elle soit, et les suivit. En chemin, le trio croisa Nathaniel chargé de sacs remplis de provisions. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'il soit seul et continua de suivre les garçons après s'être présentée au cuistot. Ils croisèrent aussi Bepo, le second le l'équipage, qui se reposer dans la salle commune. Miley fut étonnée de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un ours mais encore plus quand elle découvrit qu'il savait parler. Ils croisèrent d'autres membres d'équipage tout au long de la visite. Celle-ci étant terminée, les garçons l'amenèrent voir le capitaine.

\- Entrez, dit-il depuis sa chambre lorsqu'ils toquèrent à la porte.

\- Nous vous la ramenons comme vous nous l'aviez demandé, lui dit Sachi.

\- Merci. Vous pouvez aller manger, Nat doit avoir fini. Miley, quant à toi tu les rejoindras mais d'abord il faut savoir où tu dormiras. Sûrement pas dans le dortoir avec les mecs, et nous n'avons pas de cabine de libre pour le moment.

Il se tut quelques minutes avant d'ajouter :

-Tu prendras ma chambre pour ce soir et nous aviserons mieux la chose demain à tête reposée.

\- Mais, et vous capitaine? demanda-t-elle embarrassée.

\- Je dormirai dans le dortoir avec les gars exceptionnellement, répondit-il. Bon, tu viens manger. Et au faite, tutoie-moi, sinon je vais avoir l'impression d'être un vieux.


	2. 2- Mais qui es-tu vraiment?

La D. se rendait au réfectoire lorsque Law l'interpella :

\- Miley, viens à l'infirmerie, je dois te faire l'examen complet que je ne t'ai pas fait hier et vérifier tes blessures pour être sûr que tout va bien.

\- D'accord, dit-elle avec une pointe de crainte et de méfiance dans la voix malgré elle.

La blonde avait toujours détesté les blouses blanches. La veille déjà elle avait été à cran même si elle ne l'avait pas montré. Et avec sa réputation, Law passait pour le plus sadique des médecins. "Le chirurgien de la mort", mais qui lui avait trouvé un surnom pareil. Ça faisait froid dans le dos. Elle se dirigea donc d'un pas lent voir même très lent vers la salle de torture, selon elle. Elle entra et son capitaine lui dit de s'asseoir sur un lit.

\- J'ai parlé avec les gars hier soir et on a convenu que tu resterais dans ma cabine le temps qu'ils t'en aménagent une. Cela devrait prendre deux semaines maximum, annonça-t-il.

Tout en parlant, elle le vit prendre divers instruments bizarre et plusieurs pansements avant de s'approcher d'elle.

\- Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Law enleva les bandages de la blonde puis désinfecta les plais qui avaient presque disparu et finit par mettre de nouvelles bandes pour protéger les blessures.

\- Je vois que tu cicatrises vite et bien, tant mieux, dit-il pour lui-même.

Il lui fit ensuite divers examens. Test de la vue, des réflexes, de l'ouïe, tout y passa. Il vérifia aussi que tout allait bien au niveau de son cœur. Il finit par s'éloigner en notant elle ne savait quoi sur un bloc note. Pensant en avoir fini, la blonde voulut se lever mais Law lui ordonna de se rasseoir. Il revint avec une aiguille et plusieurs tubes. Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle commença à paniquer et devint blanche comme un linge. Non, tout mais pas ça, pas de prise de sang. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache pour elle et son secret. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être rejetée ou traitée comme une chienne. Son esprit animal commençait aussi à paniquer. Il voulait fuir. Elle résista du mieux qu'elle put mais finit par céder.

Son loup prit alors le dessus. Son corps se transforma, ses bras et ses jambes se recouvrirent d'un magnifique pelage doré, son nez s'allongea pour devenir un museau, ses oreilles de loup apparurent en même temps que sa queue et ses yeux normalement d'un violet vif prirent une teinte dégradée, allant du noir au mauve.

Sa métamorphose finie, elle prit la fuite, non sans bousculer Law, vers la salle des machines du sous-marin en faisant attention à ne pas être vu par les autres membres de l'équipage. Une fois arrivée, elle reprit le contrôle de son loup et se retransforma en humaine. La blonde se mit en boule dans un coin et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était fichu, il ne voudra plus d'elle dans l'équipage. Ou alors il la tuerait ou la revendrait comme esclave.

Ayant utilisé pas mal de force pour ces deux transformations, la jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Law se demandait encore ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout semblait aller bien, elle était en parfaite santé. Il lui restait juste un examen pour en être sûr à cent pour cent. Lorsqu'il était revenu avec l'aiguille et les tubes pour la prise de sang, il avait vu Miley blanchir d'un seul coup. Elle semblait paniquer et mener un combat intérieur. Puis soudain, son corps s'était transformé et au bout de quelques secondes, il s'était retrouvé face à une magnifique louve au pelage doré. Celle-ci avait pris la fuite en le bousculant au passage, ce qui lui permit de voir une marque sur son dos. Elle ressemblait à l'emblème des dragons célestes. L'animal se dirigeait vers ce qui lui semblait être la salle des machines.

Cette apparence de loup était-elle due à un fruit du démon ou autre chose. Vu sa réaction, il opta pour la deuxième solution. Mais quoi? Toute cette histoire intrigua le médecin en lui. Après tout, elle avait fui quand elle l'avait vu avec le matériel pour la prise de sang. Il fallait qu'il lui parle et le plus rapidement sera le mieux. Law se dirigea vers la salle des machines et l'y trouva endormi dans un coin. Le pirate la réveilla.

\- Miley, réveille-toi, ordonna-t-il.

\- Mmmm, quoi? demanda-t-elle encore endormie.

\- Miley, réveille-toi. Je peux savoir ce qui vient de ce passé? demanda Law impatient.

\- Quoi, Law qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-elle en commençant à paniquer et reculer.

\- Je veux des réponses à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Et arrête de reculer, je ne vais pas te tuer ou te traiter comme une chienne juste parce que tu te transformes en louve. Je suis juste un peu énervé que tu ne m'en ais pas parlé hier quand je te l'ai demandé.

\- Je ne t'en ai pas parlée hier parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction. Je ne voulais pas que tu me traites comme une esclave alors que tu m'as dit que je faisais partie de l'équipage.

\- Ça j'avais bien compris. Mais pourquoi as-tu aussi peur.

\- Depuis que je suis petite, cette capacité ne m'a apporté que du malheur...

\- Comme la marque dans ton dos, la coupa-t-il.

\- Quoi? Tu l'as vue quand?

\- Tout à l'heure, au moment où tu m'as bousculé pour t'enfuir. Je n'en étais pas sûr mais maintenant je sais d'où elle vient : l'enfer.

\- Oui. A dix ans, j'ai dû quitter mon île natale car je n'arrivais pas à me contrôle. J'ai fui en pleine nuit et j'ai fini par tomber à Sabaody au bout de quelque semaine. Malheureusement, lors de la pleine lune, un homme m'a vu me transformer et a décidé de me vendre à des Dragons Célestes contre une énorme somme d'argent. Ils pensaient que j'avais mangé un fruit du démon mais cette particularité, je la tiens de mon père. Elle est transmise de génération en génération.

\- C'est donc génétique. D'où ta peur lorsque tu m'as vu avec l'aiguille.

La D. acquiesça de la tête.

\- Écoute moi bien, que tu te transformes ou pas, je m'en fou royalement mais j'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles. On est des pirates, on écume les mers pour notre liberté. Tu crois sérieusement que j'allais te traiter en esclave alors que je prône la liberté de chacun à bord.

\- Tu...?

\- Oui, je sais pour ça aussi. Je sais absolument tout ce qui se passe ici, rien ne m'échappe. Et je m'en fiche tant que ça ne ruine pas le moral de l'équipage. Mais on n'est pas en train de parler de ça. Tu peux ne pas le dire au reste de l'équipage si tu veux mais je reste ton capitaine et ton médecin. Maintenant que je sais que tu peux te transformer, aurais-tu d'autres talents cachés par hasard.

\- Je peux aussi me transformer en...

* * *

Trois jours que Miley avait parlé à Law. Quatre jours qu'elle avait rejoint l'équipage du chirurgien et la blonde commençait lentement à s'intégrer au plus grand bonheur des hommes qui voyaient un peu de féminité à bord. Law avait décidé de l'emmener avec lui à la prochaine vente pour tester ses capacités et son contrôle de soi. L'instinct du brun lui disait qu'il s'y passerait quelque chose d'intéressent. Et il n'avait pas tort puisque quatre membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille venaient d'entrer. Partout où était passé cet équipage, il y avait eu du grabuge. Le visage de la rousse se crispa. La D. se retourna vers l'estrade et vit une sirène sur la scène. Elle comprenait mieux la présence de l'homme-poisson avec les pirates.

\- 500 millions de berrys, hurla un Dragon Céleste.

L'expression des pirates passa du presque neutre au complètement désemparée. Pendant ce temps, un long murmure s'élevait de la salle. Comment vouliez-vous surenchérir après une telle somme?

BOUM*

Le plafond venait de s'effondrer. On apercevait une fine silhouette à travers la poussière engendrée par cette destruction.


	3. 3- Retrouvaille

_*BOUM*_

 _Le plafond venait de s'effondrer. On apercevait une fine silhouette à travers la poussière engendrée par cette destruction._

\- Keimiiiiii, hurla une voix qui disait vaguement quelque chose à la blonde.

La fumée se dissipa et la D. put mettre un nom sur cette voix qu'elle connaissait depuis maintenant 10 ans : Monkey D. Luffy. Il voulut s'élancer vers la scène mais Hachi l'en empêcha. Malheureusement, n'ayant pas assez de force avec deux bras, il sortit ses quatre autres de dessous sa veste et les insultes fusèrent.

\- Un homme poisson...! C'est dégoûtant...! hurla un noble.

\- Que fait cette horreur sur la terre ferme...! cria un autre.

-Que l'on vire cette poiscaille de ma vue...! aboya un troisième.

Ne pouvant en entendre plus, la blonde prit le flingue pendant à la hanche de Sachi, visa le plafond et tira un coup.

\- Le prochain qui l'insulte, je lui fais une aération dans le cerveau. J'ai été assez claire, grogna-t-elle.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle, vite brisé par une question.

\- Miley, c'est bien toi? demanda le chapeau de paille en se retournant, hésitant.

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit, espèce d'abruti congénital? Il n'y a que toi pour foutre le bordel dans un endroit pareil. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi? se lamenta-t-elle.

Et le plus inattendu se produisit, le brun lui sauta dessus en versant toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, articula-t-il entre deux pleures.

*PAN*

Un coup de feu venait de retentir, ce qui figea les deux D. Ils virent l'homme poisson s'effondrer au sol, inconscient et en sang.

Soudain, la blonde sentit une aura meurtrière à ses côtés, une aura qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée chez le Seigneur des ténèbres. Une aura qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il possédait. Il lâcha sa prise sur la blonde et se tourna vers le noble qui venait de tirer : un Dragon Céleste. Il se dirigea dans sa direction à pas lent, le regard criant au meurtre.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire.

\- Oui, il le mérite, affirma-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Alors vas-y mon roi, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil en voyant Law hausser un sourcil.

Et le brun reprit sa route, monta les marches une à une, s'arrêta à un pas du noble et lui enfonça son poing dans le visage. Sans utiliser son fruit du démon, juste un poing empli de rage et de rancœur envers cette ordure de la société. Il lui écrasa la mâchoire de sa seule force et l'envoya valser contre un mur où il s'écrasa. Tous les nobles semblaient horrifiés par les événements alors que les pirates s'en délectaient.

\- Miley tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais des pirates, surtout le chapeau de paille.

\- Tu le connais? demanda Luffy sans laisser le temps à la blonde de répondre à son capitaine.

\- Oui, il s'agit de mon capitaine depuis peu. Et Law, je ne suis pas obligée de te parler de mon passé s'il ne gêne en rien la cohésion de l'équipage. Et c'est le cas, termina-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Ils furent coupés dans leur discussion par un de ces nobles qui les prenaient toujours de haut.

\- Comment osez-vous?! Comment un simple paysan ose-t-il lever le petit doigt sur mon fils?!

La demoiselle leva des yeux implorant vers son capitaine, demandant silencieusement si elle pouvait s'en charger.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirais non alors que ton frère a déjà mis la pagaille partout en s'attaquant à l'autre. Et je ne suis pas contre l'idée qu'il y en ait un de moins, dit-il un sourire en coin.

La pirate le remercia d'un immense sourire avant le pointer son arme en direction du Dragon Céleste. Il connaissait sa haine plus que profonde pour ces ordures et lui laissait l'exprimer. Avant qu'il ne réalise la menace, la D. avait appuyé sur la gâchette, faisant un trou supplémentaire sur la tête de l'homme.

\- Personne n'insulte mon petit frère, est-ce claire pour tout le monde? grogna-t-elle de nouveau.

Suite à ses paroles, ce fut l'affolement général. Beaucoup fuirent la salle des ventes alors que d'autres étaient tombés dans les pommes, ne pouvant supporter plus de peur et de stress. C'est ce moment là que choisirent les derniers membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille pour arriver.

\- Désolé du retard Luffy.

\- Oh, chapeau de paille, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais la marine est déjà là, lança le capitaine des Hearts.

\- La marine?! paniqua Usopp. Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer long pif, ils sont là depuis le début de la vente, annonça Miley. Ils n'étaient pas là pour vous à la base.

\- Merde, Keimi, hurla la Jambe Noir.

En l'entendant, le groupe se retourna vers la scène pour voir avec horreur la dernière Dragon Céleste présente pointer son arme sur la sirène. Puis un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de la blonde. Keimi n'avait rien à craindre. Il était là et ne la laisserai pas mourir. Il aidait toujours les demoiselles en détresse. Comme elle s'y attendait, la femme tomba raide au sol, inconsciente.

\- Rayleigh, t'en as pas mare de te vendre pour payer tes dettes, fit la D. exaspérée.

\- Tient Miley, je pensais que tu serais avec Shaky au bar, pas ici, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Il se trouve que j'accompagne mon capitaine.

\- Ton capitaine? Non laisse tomber, tu passeras au bar pour m'expliquer ce que j'ai raté. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Oh Hachi pourquoi es-tu...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant la sirène et fit vite le rapprochement.

\- Je vois, c'est pour ça. On peut dire que tu t'es mis dans un sacré pétrin. C'est vous qui l'avez sauvé? Très bien.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, le peu de nobles encore là et les gardes qui arrivaient s'effondrèrent comme l'autre femme. Il ne restait debout que les pirates, les hommes poissons et ceux qui auraient dû être esclave. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire les choses en grand, comme à chaque fois.

\- Ce chapeau de paille te convient parfaitement jeune homme. J'attendais notre rencontre avec impatience Monkey D. Luffy.

\- Rayleigh, toi qui es le plus fort, tu ne veux pas lui enlever son collier? demanda la blonde avec un air hypocrite.

Le vieillard se dirigea vers Keimi et activa son collier. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour le lui enlever et l'envoyer exploser plus loin, les laissant intacte tous les deux.

\- Merci, sourit-elle joyeusement.

\- Pour les pirates spectateurs, désolé pour tout à l'heure. Mais si vous avez résisté cela signifie que vous n'êtes pas des demi-mesures, expliqua Rayleigh.

\- Miley, fit une voix froide dans le dos de la blonde.

\- Oui? répondit-elle à son capitaine.

\- Y aurait-il d'autre pirate que tu connaisses et dont tu ne m'aurais pas parler? demanda-t-il agacé.

\- Peut-être bien...

\- Et je peux savoir qui? questionna-t-il énervé devant le manège de la blonde.

Il n'eut droit qu'à un immense sourire de sa part en guise de réponse.

\- Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie à vous regarder mais je ne compte pas attendre l'arrivée de l'amiral pour m'enfuir. Je vais vous aider et faire le ménage, lança Kidd avant de partir.

Cette simple phrase ne plut pas aux deux capitaines restant. Ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite tout en se disputant comme quoi il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide des deux autres pour s'en sortir. Ils étaient suivit de près par la blonde qui elle aussi voulait se défouler sur quelques marines. Les trois pirates ne la remarquèrent même pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle lance :

\- Dites les gars, vous comptez parler encore longtemps parce que moi j'ai mes muscles qui me démangent à l'idée de faire un peu de ménage chez les rangs ennemis.

Les trois se retournèrent, surpris de la voir ici. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser de question que la marine attaqua. Les pirates leur répondirent à cœur joie. Luffy gonfla tel un ballon pour renvoyer les boulets à l'envoyeur, Kidd utilisa son fruit pour les repousser et Law fit apparaître une room afin d'y opérer selon son bon vouloir. Quant à Miley, elle renvoyer les projectiles de la seule force de ses jambes légèrement enduites de fluide mais pas assez pour qu'il soit visible. Ne pas se dévoiler complètement pour faire des surprises à l'ennemi lorsqu'il s'y attend le moins. En ayant assez de jouer à la balle, la blonde se faufila entre les boulets et atteignit les rangs des marines. Et elle y fit un carnage. Un coup de pied à droite, un crochet à gauche et elle en mit un grand nombre à terre sans forcément les tuer. Les quatre pirates ne mirent pas longtemps à anéantir les premières lignes ennemies. La marine changea alors de tactique et toutes les troupes restantes attaquèrent simultanément. Cela ne dérangea pas les pirates plus que ça puisque chaque équipage parti de son côté.

-Miley, arrête de jouer avec la marine, on s'en va, ordonna Law.

\- Ok, à la prochaine Luffy, lança la blonde avant de suivre son capitaine.


	4. 4- Mauvaise nouvelle

Une fois éloignés des marines, les Hearts ralentirent et Miley remarqua un homme de trop dans le groupe. Difficile de ne pas le voir avec ses trois mètres de haut.

\- Capitaine, c'est qui lui? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'était l'esclave d'un Dragon Céleste et je l'ai libéré. Il fait désormais partie de l'équipage, expliqua-t-il.

La blonde ne posa pas plus de question. Après tout, il avait fait pareil avec elle.

Les pirates allaient reprendre leur course lorsqu'ils remarquèrent Eustass en train de se battre contre un Grand Corsaire.

\- Bartholomew Kuma, que fait-il ici? questionna le capitaine brun.

\- Ce n'est pas le vrai, je ne sens pas sa voix, sûrement une machine, contredit la D. Attention, il passe à l'attaque.

Les Hearts esquivèrent de justesse le laser arrivant sur eux. Celui-ci finit sa course dans un arbre un peu plus loin qui fut détruit.

\- Capitaine, j'en ai marre de devoir retenir mes coups. Je peux te piquer ton adversaire? demanda Miley, voyant Law se préparer.

\- Vas-y, je verrai comment tu te débrouilles comme ça, acquiesça-t-il en s'écartant du chemin.

\- Merci. Maintenant pousse-toi Eustass et laisse la place au pro.

Elle passa devant lui et s'arrêta devant le robot, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle allait pouvoir se défouler pleinement.

Il tenta de la prendre par surprise mais la demoiselle esquiva sans y penser les rayons provenant des mains de la machine. Elle se balança entre les tires et arriva au niveau du pseudo-Kuma. La blonde lui envoya son poing recouvert de fluide offensif dans le ventre avant d'enchaîner avec un coup de pied lui aussi protégé par son fluide dans le visage. Son adversaire vola et finit sa course dans un des arbres de la mangrove. Il était salement amoché mais pas détruit. La pirate retourna à l'assaut et mis plus de puissance dans son coup, le recouvrant de fluide et de flamme. La machine n'y résista pas et s'auto-détruisit.

\- Et voilà, simple comme bonjour, dit-elle en se frottant les mains.

\- Allez, ne traînons pas plus dans les parages, je ne veux pas croiser l'amiral, annonça Law.

Ils partirent sans traîner et rejoignirent le sous-marin en peu de temps.

\- On plonge mais on reste à proximité de Sabaody le temps que l'amiral s'en aille, ordonna le capitaine. Miley, je veux te voir dans ma cabine.

\- Oui. Euh ta cabine, c'est-à-dire ma cabine provisoire? fit-elle pas sûr.

\- C'est ça. Maintenant suis-moi.

Le duo partit en direction de la chambre de la blonde pour discuter. Celle-ci se doutait du sujet de la conservation : son frère et Rayleigh. Il brulait d'envie de lui en parler depuis la salle des ventes et la blonde redoutait ce moment. Sa rencontre avec Luffy lui rappelait son passé qu'elle voudrait oublier, effacer de sa mémoire. Tellement plongée dans ses pensées, la demoiselle percuta Law lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une porte. Il ne dit pas un mot et l'invita à entrer dans la piece. La pirate ne réagit pas immédiatement à l'ordre sous-entendu jusqu'à ce que son capitaine l'interpelle.

\- Miley, tu comptes dormir dans le couloir? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Elle ne répondit pas et pénétra dans la cabine. Elle lui semblait soudain très petite, trop petite pour deux alors qu'il y avait une bibliothèque contenant les libres de médecine de Law, un immense lit et un bureau dans un coin en plus de l'armoire remplie de vêtements du chirurgien. L'envie de se jeter sur le matela et se cacher sous la couette était tentante.

\- Ni pense même pas, tu ne jouras pas l'ermite avec moi, dit-il comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de la blonde. Ça se voit dans ton regard, alors arrête de me faire les gros yeux comme si je savais ce que tu penses. Maintenant viens t'asseoir, ajouta-t-il en montrant le lit où il s'assit également.

La D. l'imita et s'installa à ses côtés. Elle n'ouvrit toujours pas la bouche, se contentant d'attendre que le brun le fasse.

\- Pour commencer, peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu as rencontré le chapeau de paille? questionna-t-il gentiment.

\- C'était y'a dix ans sur une île de Est Blue, dit-elle, ne voulant pas en expliquer d'avantage sous peine de voir ses démons resurgir.

\- Il est au courant pour...? demanda le capitaine, sous-entendant son passé.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pose cette question? La blonde détestait ce sujet et ne l'abordait que très rarement, en parlant le moins possible. Il avait au moins eu la décence ne de pas finir sa question, lui évitant de l'entendre de vive voix.

\- Oui, tout comme Rayleigh.

\- Au fait, tu le connais d'où?

\- Du bar de Shaki, je dois y aller quand on remontera, histoire d'expliquer à Rayleigh comment je me suis retrouvée avec toi.

\- Pour Luffy, tu ne m'en diras pas plus? insista-t-il même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, ça fait remonter de trop mauvais souvenir quand j'en parle.

\- Je ne vais pas te forcer alors, je te préviendrais quand on refera surface.

Miley n'attendit pas que Law soit sorti de la pièce pour se jeter sous son oreiller. Elle resta ainsi pendant une ou peut-être deux heures, elle ne savait plus trop, avant qu'on ne vienne la prévenir que le sous-marin refaisait surface. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser au passé. Comme son nom l'indiquait, c'était du passé et donc terminé. Elle s'était sortie de cette galère et avait recommencé à vivre.

La blonde quitta la cabine, monta sur le pont et partit en direction du bar de l'Arnaque sans dire un mot. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'admirer le paysage comme elle le faisait habituellement. La blonde marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au bar.

\- Coucou Shaky, Rayleigh est là? demanda-t-elle à la tenante des lieux.

\- Je suis là Miley. Tu as réussi à fuire la marine et ton capitaine.

\- Pour la marine, c'était un jeu d'enfant avec ce que tu m'as aprris. Et pour Law, j'ai son autorisation, expliqua la D.

\- Bon, tu m'expliques le pourquoi du comment tu t'es retrouvée sur son navire.

La D. se lança dans un long discours lui expliquant comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation. De l'attaque en se rendant au bar au événements de la journée en passant par la vente où Law l'avait "achetée", sa découverte pour sa louve et son passé et son intégration progressive dans l'équipage, elle raconta tout.

\- Et bien on dirait que tu vas prendre la mer. Tant mieux pour toi. Et tu t'es trouvée un bon capitaine soucieux des ses camarades même s'il semble sadique au premier abord. J'étais dans le même cas que toi lorsque j'ai pris la mer avec Roger, il ne m'a pas laisser le choix et je ne regrette rien.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de tout et de rien avant que Miley ne se lève et dise :

\- J'ai pas vu le temps passer, je dois te laisser Rayleigh, il faut encore que je fasse un détour au centre commercial m'acheter de nouveaux habits avant d'aller chez le tatoueur.

\- Fais attention à toi sur le chemin, ne vas pas te faire attaquer, lança le pirate lorsqu'elle fut au niveau de la porte de sortie. A bientôt Miley.

\- A bientôt tout le monde, dit-elle en refermant la porte.

* * *

Miley rentrait du tatoueur lorsqu'une image dans le journal que lisait un passant attira son attention. Pourquoi Ace était-il en première page?

\- Excusez-moi, je peux jeter un œil à la une?

\- Vous parlez de l'exécution publique du pirate Portgas D. Ace qui a lieu dans quatre jours, demanda l'homme.

La demoiselle devint livide et partit en courant vers le sous-marin. Il fallait qu'elle demande à Law de prendre la mer pour Marin Ford immédiatement. Elle devait sauver son frère.

En arrivant au navire, Miley fonça directement voir Law.

\- Capitaine! Il faudrait que nous partions pour Marin Ford immédiatement.

\- Et pourquoi cela? C'est moi qui décide où nous allons jusqu'à nouvel ordre, que je sache, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

\- Je sais mais mon grand frère Ace va se faire exécuter dans quatre

jours, commença la blonde.

\- Et..., la coupa-t-il.

\- Et tu te rappelles qu'à 10 ans j'étais esclave. A mes 14 ans, le dragon céleste que je servais est allé sur une île : Dawn dans Est Blue. C'est là que je l'ai rencontré avec Luffy. Pendant qu'ils étaient tous occupés sur le pont, j'en ai profité pour sauter à l'eau. C'est lui qui m'a repêchée. C'est lui qui m'a réappris ce que c'était que d'être une personne normale. Il m'a sauvé la vie quand j'étais plus jeune et maintenant, c'est à mon tour de le sauver. Sans lui, je ne serais pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui et surtout, je ne serais pas là, expliqua-t-elle les larmes au coin des yeux.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, il est très important pour toi.

\- Plus que tu ne le penses. Je lui dois la vie.

\- D'accord, en route pour Marin Ford alors. Je comptais y aller de toute façon. On y sera juste un peu plus tôt, c'est tout.

\- Vraiment! Merci infiniment Law, hurla la blond en se jetant au cou du brun.

\- Doucement, mes tympans sont sensibles, dit-il en rigolant légèrement devant le comportement enfantin de la pirate.

Ils avaient un pirate à sauver.


	5. 5- En route pour la guerre au sommet

Les Hearts étaient partis à la nuit tombée pour plus de discrétion. Beaucoup se reposaient sur leur couche tandis que d'autres jouaient au poker dans la salle commune. Un troisième groupe, certe moindre, montait la garde depuis la vigie.

Miley avait décidé de se joindre aux joueurs de cartes et n'avait pas perdu une seule fois depuis le début de la soirée. Certains étaient déjà partis dormir ce qui faisait qu'ils n'étaient plus que cinq.

\- Miley, où tu as appris à jouer? Tu es imbattable, demanda Sachi.

\- J'ai eu de bons profs. Et non je ne vous dirais pas qui, répondit la blonde devant leur visage interrogateur.

\- Pas même un indice sur leur identité, insista Kasai.

\- Non. Ne cherchez pas, je ne dirais rien. Bon, on la fait cette nouvelle manche?

\- Désolé Miley mais la je n'en peux plus, je vais me coucher, lui répondis Nathaniel.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Kaito.

\- Je commence aussi à fatiguer et j'en ai marre de perdre, rajouta Sachi.

\- Si nous ne sommes que deux, nous ne pouvons plus jouer. Désolé Miley, il va falloir que tu t'occupes autrement, conclut Pingouin.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il faut juste que je trouve la salle d'entraînement pour me défouler, dit-elle.

-Au milieu de la nuit? Mais tu n'es jamais fatiguée? demanda Kaito.

\- Rarement pourquoi, je devrais l'être plus souvent?

\- Non non. Tant mieux pour toi si tu n'as pas besoin de beaucoup de temps de sommeil.

\- Tu te rappelles où elle est ou tu veux que je t'accompagne? demanda gentiment le cuistot.

\- Non merci Nathaniel, je devrais y arriver. Mais merci de proposer.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'elle les quitta.

La salle d'entraînement n'était pas loin de la pièce commune et il ne fallut que cinq minutes à la D. pour la rejoindre.

\- Bon, si je travaillais le tir à l'arc ça pourrait être utile pour les attaques à distance. Mais d'un autre côté, je devrais travailler le combat rapproché. Étant une pirate, cela me sera plus utile, se dit-elle, indécise.

\- Je peux t'aider pour le combat au corps à corps, lui répondit une voix d'homme qu'elle commençait à bien connaître.

La demoiselle se retourna et vit son capitaine l'observer. Il avait son sourire en coin qui lui donnait un petit air sadique. Que pouvait-il bien avoir en tête? Rien que d'y penser, un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

\- Capitaine! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? lui demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Je passais par ici quand je t'ai entendue parler. Alors, tu veux de mon aide ou pas? Promis, je n'utiliserai pas mon fruit du démon. Par contre, pas de fluide ni de flamme pour toi.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle pas vraiment rassurée par son sourire.

Ils se mirent en garde et se jaugèrent du regard durant de longues minutes. Ce fut Miley qui attaqua la première. D'un bond, elle se propulsa sur Law et lui envoya un coup de pied retourné. Celui-ci la bloqua et la propulsa vers le mur où elle atterrit avec souplesse en utilisant l'agilité du loup en elle. Elle repartit en s'aidant du mur, fonçant de plus belle vers le brun. Il l'esquiva de nouveaux. Elle lui envoyait des coups de tout les côté mais aucun ne l'atteignait jamais. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le pirate n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre et la blonde commençait à légèrement ralentir. Ce n'était pas très visible mais pour un œil avisé comme celui du chirurgien, cela l'était. Il en profita pour contre-attaquer. Lorsqu'elle arriva vers lui, Law se baissa pour ne pas prendre le coup qui venait et la fit basculer vers l'arrière. Il se releva mais pendant sa chute, la blonde se rattrapa à la première chose qu'elle put : le sweat du brun, ce qui l'entraîna avec elle. Elle se retrouva le dos collé au sol, Law au-dessus d'elle et le souffle court. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le brun mette fin au silence devenu gênant.

\- Je pense que ce sera tout pour ce soir. Tu devrais aller te laver puis te coucher. Tu as assez travaillé et tu dois te reposer si tu veux pouvoir sauver Ace dans quatre jours.

\- Je crois aussi, lui dit la D. mal à l'aise.

La pirate partit rapidement vers la cabine que le brun lui prêtait dans l'espoir de prendre une bonne douche froide pour se calmer. Mais que lui arrivait-il? Elle n'avait jamais été autant perturbée suite à un combat. Elle avait du mal à respirer et les joues en feu. Son corps était parcouru de milliers de petits frissons.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, la D. jeta ses spartiates dans un coin, ses habits sur le lit et en prit des propres avant de partir dans la salle de bain adjacente. Elle fit couler de l'eau froide pour se calmer avant de se faire un bon bain chaud. Rien de tel pour se détendre et oublier ce qui venait de se passer avec le capitaine. La demoiselle se relaxa tellement qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Miley fut réveillée par des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix provenant du couloir. L'eau était froide, ce qui signifiait qu'elle s'était endormie depuis un moment. La pirate se lava rapidement et sortit de la baignoire. Elle s'enroula d'une serviette avant d'aller se mettre sur le lit. Encore dans les vapes, elle ne tarda pas à retomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, la blonde fut tirée de son sommeil par la lumière du jour. Elle s'empressa de s'habiller et partit en direction du réfectoire.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, lança-t-elle en entrant dans la salle.

\- Tu te lèves bien tard ce matin. Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup de repos pour être en forme? demanda Kaito, un sourire en coin.

\- Mal dormi. Merci Nathaniel, dit-elle au cuistot qui venait de la servir. Vous seriez où est le capitaine par hasard?

\- Sur le pont, pourquoi? lui répondit le roux.

\- Pour rien, je dois juste lui demander quelque chose, répondit vaguement la pirate, le nez dans son chocolat chaud.

Elle finit de déjeuner et monta sur le pont. Le navire avait refait surface pour permettre à tous de prendre l'air. La blonde s'arrêta un instant pour regarder l'infini azur qui s'étendait tout autour du sous-marin. Tout était calme. La D. enviait cette tranquillité. D'ici quelques jours, le monde serait bouleversé et plus rien ne serait comme avant. Miley soupira puis se dirigea vers Law lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était enfin seul.

\- Capitaine, je pourrais te parler seul à seul, s'il te plait? lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Vas-y, il n'y a plus personne sur le pont.

En effet, les derniers pirates présents venaient de rentrer. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte trop absorbée par sa contemplation de l'horizon.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour m'aider à sauver Ace et pour l'entraînement. Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour hier soir, après le combat, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ce n'est rien. Tu n'es pas mauvaise au corps à corps, enchaîna-t-il, mais tu manques un peu d'endurance. Ça te jouera des tours dans un long combat. Quant à Ace, il est tout naturel que j'aide la famille d'un membre de mon équipage si celui-ci me le demande. Surtout quand il est aussi important qu'Ace l'est pour toi. Et je comptais m'y rendre de toute façon.

-Encore une fois merci beaucoup capitaine. J'aurais une dernière demande.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda le brun avec un sourire en coin, sachant déjà ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Pourrais-tu m'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Marine Ford?

\- Pourquoi pas. Bepo se joindra à nous comme ça il t'aidera à maîtriser ta forme animale.

Law compléta ses dires lorsqu'il vit la blonde faire les gros yeux.

\- Il est venu me voir hier et m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi parce que tu as dû souffrir dans ta vie à cause de tes capacités. Quand je l'ai questionné sur le pourquoi, il m'a répondu que je savais très bien de quoi il parlait et qu'entre animaux, on se comprend.

\- Il t'a vraiment dit ça? fit la demoiselle, surprise.

\- Mot pour mot.

\- Il faudra que je le remercie alors. Quand commence l'entraînement?

\- Dans cinq minutes. Donc il te reste ce temps-là pour te préparer.

Et il partit vers les entrailles du navire bientôt suivi par Miley.

* * *

Le reste du voyage s'était déroulé le plus calmement qu'il soit possible pour un bateau pirate. Une certaine routine s'était installée dans le quotidien de Miley. Le matin elle s'entraînait avec Law puis allait manger. L'après-midi était consacré à l'amélioration des reflexes et des capacités de sa louve avec Bepo. Elle n'avait pas oublié de le remercier pour ces propos au capitaine et l'entraînement.

Elle venait d'entrer dans le réfectoire lorsqu'elle entendit l'ours :

\- Capitaine, nous arriverons dans moins d'une demi-heure.

\- Très bien, Miley, tu devrais te préparer pour Marin Ford.

-Oui capitaine.

Et elle partit vers sa cabine provisoire pour se changer.


	6. 6- Marin Ford

\- Miley, on approche de la surface. Tiens-toi prête à partir, qu'on n'ait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Et surtout, fais en sorte qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas, ordonna Law à la D.

\- Tu crois que j'ai mis ce pantalon et ce sweat noir pour quoi. Pour masquer les marques de ton équipage. Et la perruque brune sert à cacher mes cheveux blonds méchés. Et oui capitaine, je ferai en sorte qu'on ne soit pas venue pour rien, conclut-elle.

Le sous-marin émergea et la blonde se précipita sur le pont. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et décolla dès qu'elle eut mis le pied dehors.

Trafalgar admira cette magnifique dragonne noir aux prunelles mauves

s'envoler vers Marin Ford. Elle était gracieuse et élégante malgré sa taille imposante. Elle respirait la puissance de ces êtres mythiques et cela le fit frissonner malgré lui.

Au loin, Miley vit Ace sur l'échafaud. La peur d'arriver trop tard lui tordit l'estomac et elle accéléra au maximum. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son frère, sa famille, celui qui l'avait sauvé 10 ans plus tôt. En survolant le champ de bataille, la blonde observa les combattants mais une silhouette en particulier attira son attention : Luffy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Et comment était-il arrivé ici? Tant de questions sans réponses, elle lui demanderai des explications plus tard. Des soldats et des pirates avaient déjà remarqué la présence de la dragonne mais la plupart, trop concentrée sur leur combat, ignorait encore sa venue.

Soudain, Miley vit Mihawk se jeter sur le chapeau de paille. Elle poussa un long hurlement tout en libérant son fluide sur les marines. Beaucoup tombèrent dans l'inconscience, des simples soldats aux contre-amiraux. Personne dans les rangs ennemis n'y échappa sauf les plus hauts gradés et les Grands Corsaires. Ils furent quand même surpris de la puissance libérée par l'animal. La dragonne profita de la confusion générale pour se rapprocher d'Ace. Il l'observa dans les yeux et fut pris d'un doute.

-Miley? C'est bien toi? Qu'est-ce que je dis, bien sur que c'est toi. Tu es la seule à avoir des yeux aussi violets et brillants. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir.

Elle lui lança un regard noir pour montrer ses pensées au brun. Avec ces pattes, elle arracha ses chaînes et le fit monter sur son dos. Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme vit Luffy s'arrêter, sourire et reprendre sa course en hurlant :

\- Miley, je savais que tu viendrais. Tu ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Mais maintenant que tu es là, il est sauvé et cette guerre est finie. Montrons leur l'enfer de Dawn.

La blonde poussa un nouveau hurlement en signe d'approbation. Ils allaient regretter d'avoir voulu l'exécuter en public. Le trio allait leur montrer ce qu'il en coutait de s'en prendre à l'un des leur. Mais d'abord, elle devait libérer Ace de ses entraves.

La D. se pausa près du rivage, là où les marines étaient absents. Elle fit descendre Ace et brisa ses menottes d'un coup de serre recouverte de fluide offensif. Rien ne résistait à ses griffes, pas même le granite marin. Sa tâche finie, la blonde reprit forme humaine.

Ace regarda la dragonne rétrécir pour finir par prendre la forme d'une personne qu'il connaissait bien : sa sœur. Il ne s'était pas trompé, il avait bien reconnu ce regard qu'elle seule arborait. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas en revanche fut l'énorme gifle qu'elle lui mit.

\- Pour ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-elle froidement. Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir au passage, continua-t-elle sarcastique.

\- D'accord, celle là je l'ai méritée. Et je suis tout de même content de te voir malgré ce que j'ai dit. Tu m'as manquée depuis que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue. Et tu viens de me sauver la vie.

Soudain, les deux D. sentirent un poids leur tomber dessus.

\- Vous m'avez manqué tout les deux. Et maintenant, montrons-leur ce qu'est l'enfer lorsque nous sommes tous les trois réunis.

\- Tu es sûr Luffy? Tu arrives tout droit d'Impel Down. Je ne pense pas qu'il te reste assez de force pour tenir longtemps.

\- Impel Down! Non mais Luffy, où avais-tu la tête!? C'est la prison la mieux garder de toute la planète! Tu aurais pu y passer! hurla-t-elle

\- Tu es bien venue ici toi, répliqua-t-il en faisant la moue et regardant le sol.

\- Mais moi je suis venue directement ici comme tu dis. Je n'ai pas fait de détour. Ce qui fait que je suis au top de ma forme contrairement à toi.

\- Miley, je ne crois pas qu'un champ de bataille soit approprié pour les leçons de moral, argumenta Ace.

\- Je t'y prends toi. Sache que tu n'y échapperas pas Ace. Une fois que tout le monde sera en sécurité, tu vas m'entendre.

Ace n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Akainu leurs lança ses points de magma. Miley prit sa forme hybride et les protégea de ses puissantes ailes légèrement recouvertes de fluide. Malgré leur taille et sa rapidité, les deux autres D. se firent toucher à la poitrine par des résidus de lave ayant rebondi sur le sol. Le plus jeune, sous la douleur et la chaleur plus la fatigue, s'évanouit.

\- Père! Nous pouvons partir. Il n'y a plus de raison pour que nous nous battions. Cette guerre doit prendre fin avant qu'on ne perde encore plus de frères.

\- Tous aux bateaux. Cette guerre n'a plus lieu d'être, Ace est sauvé. Tu as perdu Sengoku. Il n'y aura pas d'exécution, cria Barbe Blanche.

\- Vous ne partirez jamais vivants pirates, hurla Akainu tout en lançant une pluie de magma.

Le plus rapidement qu'elle put, la blonde se retransforma en dragonne et d'un puissant coup d'aile, elle créa un immense courant d'air qui trancha toutes les météores et les bateaux de la marine au passage. Cela permit aux pirates de regagner le large sans danger. En chemin, Miley fut apostrophée par l'impératrice pirate. Elle portait une odeur bien connue qui lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs : l'enfer. Elle était certes très faible mais bien présente.

\- Attendez-moi au large de Marin Ford mais pas trop près pour ne pas être vu. Je vous conduirai à Amazon Lily pour que vous y soyez en sécurité.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à mon Luffy chéri, expliqua la corsaire le rouge aux joues.

La D. acquiesça et partit vers la rive pour récupérer ses frères. Elle voyait bien qu'Ace luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Il aida à mettre Luffy sur le dos de la dragonne avant de monter à son tour. Elle fonça ensuite vers le navire des Hearts qui était hors de vue et se posa sur le pont. Elle reprit forme humaine après qu'on ait enlevé les garçons de son dos. Le deuxième était tombé dans l'inconscience suite à ses blessures et sa fatigue.

\- Merci les gars. Law, tu peux les soigner, s'il te plaît.

\- Je devrais y arriver sans problème.

\- Au faite, pendant que j'y pense, Boa Hancock m'a demandé de rester dans les parages. Elle propose de nous conduire jusqu'à l'île des femmes pour que nous soyons en sécurité. Et il vaudrait mieux attendre Barbe Blanche puisque nous avons son second commandant à bord.

\- Ok. Kasai et Kaito, prenez quelques hommes avec vous et emmenez les à l'infirmerie. J'arrive de suite.

\- Oui capitaine, répondirent les jumeaux en prenant les deux frères et quelques bras supplémentaires avant de s'engouffrer dans le sous-marin.

\- Capitaine, un bateau pirate approche, informa Bepo.

\- Ce doit être Newgate. Il a fait vite.

\- Ils ont dû me suivre quand ils ont vu que j'avais Ace avec moi. Ça m'étonne encore que Marco ne soit pas venu en volant, se demanda la blonde.

\- Tu disais? demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

\- Marco! Tu m'as manqué. Ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vue à Sabaody.

\- Oui, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Où est Ace? questionna le blond précipitamment, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux qui ne fut aperçu seulement par la D.

\- Il est à l'infirmerie et j'étais sur le point d'aller le soigner avec le chapeau de paille, lui répondit Law.

\- Au fait Marco, l'impératrice pirate veut qu'on l'attende ici. Elle veut nous conduire à Amazon Lily, dit Miley avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit à Law qui en profita pour s'éclipser.

\- Et ne te fais pas de soucis pour Ace, il est entre de bonnes mains avec Law. C'est le meilleur médecin que j'ai jamais vu, ajouta-t-elle assez bas pour que seul le phœnix ne l'entende.

\- Bien, je te fais confiance. Je vais aller faire mon rapport à mon capitaine. A plus l'oisillon, la salua-t-il.

\- A plus sale piaf, répliqua-t-elle un sourire en coin.

Tout l'équipage la regarda avec de grands yeux et la bouche touchant le sol. Comment pouvait-elle parler au second de l'équipage le plus fort du monde de cette manière sans se faire tuer? Et d'où le connaissait-elle?

\- Quoi? demanda la blonde innocemment.


	7. 7- Sauvetage réussi

Après le départ du blond, Miley se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle avait quelque chose qui pourrait aider Law à sauver ses frères. Elle n'avait pas dit à Marco la gravité des blessures d'Ace pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il devait répartir le plus vite possible pour qu'elle rejoigne son capitaine et lui apporte ce qu'il fallait. La D. n'eut pas le temps de toquer à la porte qu'on l'invita à entrer.

\- Law, j'ai ce qu'il te faut pour les aider à guérir. Je sais que ça marche, je l'ai déjà utilisé sur eux quand nous étions plus jeunes. Avec ça, ils devraient être reveilles d'ici trois ou quatre jours.

\- Tu es sûr? Au vue de leurs blessures respectives, ce serait un miracle s'ils guérissaient en aussi peu de temps comme tu le dis, fit le chirurgien sceptique.

\- Je t'ai expliqué mes capacités, ça marchera, répliqua-t-elle, déterminée.

\- Je te fais confiance mais je m'occupe tout de même de guérir leurs blessures normalement.

\- Merci capitaine. Il faudra quand même les vérifier, je ne fais pas de miracle, je leur permets juste d'augmenter leur chance de survie.

\- Explique-moi comment il faut faire, je ne veux pas te voir au bloc, ordonna le brun. Tu attendras dans l'infirmerie après que Kasai ait vérifié que tu ailles bien.

Et la D. lui expliqua comment procéder, comment l'utiliser sur les deux autres et surtout l'endroit où il devait mettre ce remède pour leur sauver la vie.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Law appela Kasai pour qu'il prenne en charge la blonde qui le suivit. Lorsqu'il eut fini son check-up et vu que tout allez bien, l'infirmier la laissa attendre dans la salle attenante à celle où se trouver ses frères pour rejoindre Law au bloc. Une heure puis deux passèrent avant que la blonde n'entende une porte s'ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand elle réalisa que c'était Bepo et non son capitaine. Il n'avait toujours pas terminé et la demoiselle se faisait un sang d'encre pour les deux D. Elle ne savait pas si son remède serait assez efficace pour les aider même si elle avait affirmé le contraire à Law. Elle avait vu la gravité de leurs blessures.

\- Capitaine, le navire de l'impératrice pirate est en vu, annonça Bepo.

\- Très bien j'arrive. Kaito, Kasai occupez-vous de finir leurs bandages.

\- Law...? fit la demoiselle incertaine, ne voulant pas entendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Ils devraient s'en sortir grâce à ta plume.

La blonde lâcha un soupir avant de reprendre sa respiration. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle l'avait bloquée, trop inquiète pour ses frères. Elle sentit sa proitrine se dégager et la boule dans son ventre présente depuis les deux heures s'évaporer.

\- On ne devrait pas faire attendre l'impératrice trop longtemps. Et puis, elle pourrait devenir une alliée précieuse dans les temps à venir si elle nous cache sur son île, informa Miley.

\- Tu as raison, allons-y, fit le capitaine.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie suivi de Miley. L'impératrice était déjà montés sur le pont du sous-marin et traumatisait Bepo qui ne faisait que s'excuser. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il aperçut Law.

\- Comment se porte Luffy? redemanda la pirate très inquiète.

\- Il devrait s'en sortir malgré les nombreuse lésions importante qu'il a accumulés. Un peu plus et son corps ne l'aurait pas supporté.

\- Évidemment qu'il était à bout. Déjà à Impel Down il n'était plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'il a accompli depuis tient du miracle, expliqua un homme à la tête disproportionnée sortant de nul part.

Il ressemblait à un travesti dans ses habits ne couvrant que le nécessaire, ses bas arrivant à mi-cuisse et sa coupe afro violette. La cape et le maquillage exagéré n'arrangeaient rien au personnage plus que bizard.

\- Au faite, es-tu un ami de Luffy-boy, ou de Ace-boy? demanda le travelo au capitaine des Hearts. Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs?

\- Je ne suis pas un ami du chapeau de paille, mais sa sœur fait parti de mon équipage. Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés alors que des membres de la famille d'un de mes compagnon sont en danger, répondit Law. Et Ace devrait s'en sortir lui aussi.

\- Mmm, il est entre de bonne mais alors. Que quelqu'un m'apporte un escargophone pour que je prévienne mon navire, ordonna Hancock, il vous permettra de traverser Calm Belt. Si le gouvernement découvre que les deux frères sont en vie, il les pourchassera à coup sur. Faisons ce que j'ai dit plus tôt à la dragonne et amenons-les sur l'île des femmes. Tant que je conserve mon titre de Grand Corsaire, ils pourront récupérer tranquillement là-bas.

\- Dans ce cas, ma mission de protection s'arrête ici, je vous confis le petit Monkey.

Le navire des Kujas et celui de Barbe Blanche arrivèrent peu après le départ des échappés d'Impel Down. Hancock présenta ses respects et ses condoléances à l'empereur avant de saluer son équipage.

\- Sandersonia, Marigold, les filles, merci d'être venues me chercher, remercia l'impératrice.

\- On sait qu'avec tes devoirs de Corsaire, ce ne doit pas être facile tout les jours. Alors on a fait au plus vite pour venir te récupérer, expliqua Sandersonia.

\- Tout le monde est là, on va pourvoir y aller, lança Marigold.

On attacha le sous-marin jaune au bateau des femmes pirates et le navire des Kujas, tiré par deux énormes serpents de mer, passa devant pour les guider jusqu'à Amazon Lily.

Après que tout le monde eut regagné sont navire, la blonde demanda audience auprès des trois sœurs après avoir eut l'accord de son capitaine. Elle avait reconnu l'odeur que portaient les deux autres, similaire à celle de Hancock.

Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Miley ne dit pas un mot avant de se retourner, de pousser ses cheveux pour dégager son dos et de remonter son haut, dévoilant ainsi la marque dans son dos, une marque qui la suivrait toute sa vie : l'emblème des Dragons Célestes. Les trois autres pirates dans la salle ne dirent aucun mot et lui lancèrent des regards interrogatifs semblant demander à la blonde pourquoi elle leur montrait cette marque alors qu'elle désignait toute personne l'ayant comme moins qu'humain. La D. chercha ses mots avant de commencer par :

\- J'ai un odorat plus développer que la normal, ce qui m'a permis de reconnaître l'odeur, certe très faible, de l'enfer. Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, sachez que je peux vous aider. La méthode est peut-être douloureuse mais elle est efficace, expliqua-t-elle en faisant apparaître des flammes dans ses mains.

\- Vas-y, les murs sont insonorisés. Mais fais vite, accepta Hancock après avoir consulter ses deux sœurs.

La brune se retourna et présenta son dos où l'on pouvait voir l'affreuse marque. Miley pausa ses mains sur l'emblème maudite et modula son feu pour pouvoir faire une image adaptée et qui cacherait l'horreur. Elle opta pour un œil ouvert, ayant entendu des rumeur disant que les trois sœurs avaient été maudites par la gorgogne. Le suplice dura quelques minutes qui durent sembler interminable pour la pirate. Une fois fini, la blonde recula légèrement et admira son travail avant de refaire la même chose sur les deux autres.

\- Comme ça vous pourrais dire aux amazones que vous êtes libérées de la malédiction, dit-elle en terminant.

\- Nous ne savons pas quoi dire, c'est un immense cadeau que tu nous as fait là. Nous ne pourrons jamais rembourser cette dette, remercia l'impératrice, les larmes aux yeux.

\- En nous cachant mes frères, mon équipage et moi, c'est déjà énorme. Et je n'ai pas fait ça pour que vous me soyez redevable. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir tout le temps peur que quelqu'un découvre cette marque et me remette entre les mains de ces horreurs de Dragons Célestes, finit-elle avec toute la haine qui lui était possible de ressentir.

\- Je tiens tout de même à te présenter mon aide. Si jamais tu as besoin de renseignements ou d'aide, tu pourras m'appeler, je t'aiderais, insista la Corsaire.

\- Je... Merci. Je parlerais de cette proposition à mon capitaine en omettant son origine, si vous êtes d'accord bien sur.

\- Nous n'y voyons aucun inconvénients, du moment que notre passé n'est pas divulgué. Tu peux partir à présent.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte, la blonde entendit l'impératrice demander des infirmière pour soigner les brûlures en disant qu'elles étaient libérée de la malédiction.

En rejoignant Law, elle arborait un petit sourire.

\- Miley, je peux savoir ce qui ce passe pour que tu sois joyeuse avec tous ce qui ce passe, demanda son capitaine intrigué.

\- Il se pourrait que nous ayons les Kujas comme alliées, répondit-elle.

\- Et par quel miracle as-tu réussi ça.

\- C'est confidentiel. Mais je sais qu'elles ne nous trahiront pas, je suis la mieux placée pour le savoir.

\- Très bien, je te fais confiance, conclut-il en semblant avoir compris les raisons de cette proposition.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont la blonde pouvait parler : l'enfer.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours que les trois équipages avaient quitté Marin Ford pour se rendre sur Amazon Lily. Ils devaient y arriver le lendemain. Les deux frères étaient toujours inconscient mais leur état semblait stable. Law, accompagné de Miley, se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie pour vérifier que tout allait bien quand il entendit du bruit venant de la piece.

\- Capitaine, Ace se réveille, lança Kaito dont c'était le tour d'être au chevet du garçon.

La blonde et son capitaine accélérèrent pour voir Ace arracher les fils qui le reliait au machine pour pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie et rejoindre Luffy resté dans le bloc, trop blessé pour avoir pu être déplacé.

\- Mon frère, je dois voir mon frère, fit le brun en se levant.

La D. vit noir et s'avança vers lui la main levée, prette à lui mettre une autre gifle pour qu'il reste tranquille.

\- Ace, tu vas te recoucher immédiatement et sans faire d'histoire. On t'a sauver la vie, c'est pas pour que tu meurs juste après t'être réveillé, hurla Miley.

\- Mais...

\- Au lit, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Et... Il ne put à nouveau pas finir sa phrase.

\- J'ai dit au lit, redit-elle autoritaire.

\- Il va bien, tu peux te recoucher en toute tranquillité, fit Law appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, une veine commençant à se manifester sur son front. Il n'avait pas sauver ces idiots pour qu'ils meurent juste après.

\- Capitaine, Luffy semble se réveiller, ajouta Kasai par la porte liant l'infirmerie et le bloc opératoire.


	8. 8 - Le réveil

La boule au ventre de Miley se dissipa complètement. Ses deux frères étaient réveillés, enfin pas tout à fait pour Luffy mais ils étaient tirés d'affaire. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à Law, elle le savait brillant, mais les voir inconscients n'enlevait pas l'angoisse de les perdre qu'elle ressentait. Une réflexion de Law la sortit de ses pensées.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi rapide avec toutes ses blessures. Ton remède doit y être pour quelque chose. Si on l'ajoute à la détermination du D., on obtient une guérison plus rapide que la normal.

\- Oui, je t'avais bien dit qu'il était efficace, dit la blonde, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Nous ne devrions pas accoster avant un moment. Tu devrais aller dormir pendant ils en font autant. Tu n'as presque pas dormi, seulement le minimum pour tenir debout à vouloir les veiller tout le temps.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, répondit-elle d'une petite voix, réalisant qu'il avait juste. Par contre s'il y a un problème avec Ace ou Luffy, tu viens me chercher immédiatement, exigea-t-elle.

\- Je ne vais pas retenir l'ordre et te répondre : oui, je viendrais s'il y a un problème. Maintenant vas dormir, ordonna-t-il.

La demoiselle ne broncha pas plus et partit vers sa cabine. Elle manquait vraiment de sommeil même s'il ne lui en fallait pas énormément. A peine eut-elle franchit la porte de sa chambre qu'elle se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miley fut réveillée par un léger bruit derrière la porte. Elle distinguait deux voix chuchotant à son sujet.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est réveillée?

\- Je ne sais pas Sachi. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, le capitaine a dit qu'on devait la laisser dormir.

\- Vous pouvez entrer, je suis réveillée, lança Miley depuis son lit, la voix tout de même un peu endormie.

Elle attendit qu'ils soient dans la pièce pour leur demander :

\- Je dors depuis combien de temps?

\- Je dirais que ça fait 8 bonnes heures que tu dors. On devait venir te prévenir que nous allons accoster dans quelques minutes, répondit Pingouin.

\- Au fait Miley, tu ne nous as toujours pas montré tes tatouages. Depuis Marin Ford, tu n'as mis que des habits longs, dit Sachi en faisant une petite moue.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comptais les montrer aujourd'hui à tout le monde, le réconforta la blonde.

\- On va te laisser te préparer alors. Tu nous rejoints sur le pont.

\- Juste une question avant que vous ne partiez, mes frères dorment encore ou ils sont réveillés? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ace est réveillé mais Luffy dort encore, répondit Sachi. Par contre il semble très silencieux pour quelqu'un qui a une réputation de gamin intenable sur son navire.

\- Je pense savoir pourquoi il est comme ça, je lui parlerai plus tard. Je me prépare et je vous rejoins dans 10 minutes.

\- Pas de problème, on prévient le capitaine que tu arrives.

Ils partirent pour laisser la blonde se préparer. Elle prit sa jupe blanche fétiche et son top orange sans oublier la ceinture jaune avec le Jolly Roger des Hearts en guise de boucle et fila se prendre une douche rapide. Elle mit ensuite ses spartiates et quitta sa chambre pour aller sur le pont. Le sous-marin se préparait à accoster. Tout le monde était à son poste, dirigé par les ordres de Law.

\- Je vois que tu as afin décidé de nous rejoindre. Sympa les tatouages, lança le capitaine en voyant la blonde.

\- Merci. Je comptais aller voir Ace après. Est-ce que j'ai ton autorisation étant donné qu'il risque de se prendre des coups, demanda-t-elle.

\- Du moment que tu es raisonnable, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondit-il. Dit-lui qu'il pourra sortir une fois que vous aurez discuté.

Pendant ce temps, le navire avait finit d'accoster. L'équipage se réunit sur le pont et tous purent voir les tatouages de Miley. Certains sifflaient d'admiration alors que d'autres la regardaient avec de grands yeux.

\- Ben alors les mecs, vous n'avez jamais vu un tatouage de votre vie ou quoi? fit la D. un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Non, c'est juste qu'ils sont très bien réussis et que celui sur ta cuisse prouve que tu fais partie de l'équipage, expliqua Nathaniel pour tout le monde.

\- Je comprends mieux le pantalon à Marin Ford. Un coup d'œil et on sait que tu es une Heart, dit Kaito avec un sourire lumineux.

\- Je dois vous laisser, j'ai un frère à aller voir. On se revoit plus tard.

\- Pas de problème, on comprend tout à fait, pas vrai les gars?

\- Oui, répondirent-il en cœur.

La D. les quitta pour ce diriger vers l'infirmerie où elle trouverai Ace. En pénétrant dans la salle, elle ne fut reçut que par un silence pesant. Elle fit quelques pas en direction du brun et s'arrêta au pied du lit.

\- Ace...? dit-elle hésitante.

\- Mmm... fut la seule réponse obtenue.

Il se renfermait sur lui-même, pas de problème, elle allait le sortir de ses pensées. Elle arma son poing de fluide offensif et l'abattit sur le crâne de son frère.

\- Aieee! Non mais t'es folle, tu veux me tuer ou quoi?

\- C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Non mais sérieux, tu m'expliques comment tu t'es retrouvé sur l'échafaud!?

\- Il y a quelques mois, le quatrième commandant de l'équipage, Thatch, a trouvé un fruit du démon. Le lendemain matin, on l'a retrouvé mort et le fruit ainsi que Teach avaient disparu. On a vite fait le rapprochement et je me suis lancé à sa poursuite malgré les ordres de père et de Marco me disant de rester. Cet homme était sous mes ordres, c'était mon devoir de le châtier. J'ai fini par le retrouver sur une île plus bas dans Grand Line. Je l'ai affronté pour qu'il ne s'attaque pas à Luffy. Et il m'a battu avant de me livrer à la marine. La suite, tu la connais, finit-il avec une petite voix.

\- Ace, s'il s'est attaqué à un membre de l'équipage, c'est forcément qu'il pouvait riposter s'il y avait des représailles. Tu aurais dû écouter ton capitaine et Marco au lieu de foncer tête baisée comme à chaque fois. Enfin, je ne vais pas te faire la morale plus que ça, les événements récents ont dû te servir de leçon. Bon, le sous-marin et le navire de Barbe Blanche ont accosté à Amazon Lily. Donc si tu veux prendre l'air ou aller voir ton équipage, suis-moi. Il paraît qu'un certain second aimerait te parler.

\- J'arrive, dit-il en la suivant dans les couloirs.

\- Merci d'être venu me chercher et de m'avoir sauvé, ajouta-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Je n'ai fait que te rendre l'appareil pour ce que tu as fait il y a 10 ans.

\- Je tiens tout de même...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une mase bleu s'abattit sur lui dès qu'il eut passé la porte. Ace se retrouva avec une paire d'ergot sur la gorge.

\- Coucou Marco! Vas-y tranquille avec lui, il est encore en convalescence après tout. A plus.

Elle s'en alla mais avait tout de même eut le temps de voir la veine sur la tempe du blond et se doutait que son frère allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Mais au lieu d'entendre Marco engueuler Ace, elle entendit celui-ci.

\- Luffy, ça va?

Elle se retourna sur le champ et vit son autre frère sur le pas de la porte et recouvert de bandages. Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit Marco dire qu'ils devaient parler avant de s'envoler avec Ace.

\- Luffy, tu devrais être au lit.

\- Mais j'en ai marre de dormir, je m'ennuie, répliqua-t-il en faisant le moue.

\- Devrais-je te rappeler que tu as poussé ton corps à bout et que tu aurais pu y passer si Law ne t'avais pas soigné en urgence.

\- Mais...

\- Je n'ai pas finit. Non mais sérieux, Impel Down, la prison la mieux gardé au monde! Et toi tu y fonces comme ça, sans plan ni savoir où tu vas. Je ne te reproche pas d'avoir voulu sauvé Ace, j'ai fait la même chose. Mais tu aurais pu aller directement à Marin Ford ou au moins connaitre les lieux, savoir où tu allais, histoire de minimiser les risques au maximum. Mais non, tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête et tu ne penses jamais aux conséquences. On aurait pu te perdre. Tu as songé à ton équipage? Qu'aurait-il fait sans toi?

\- Je ne sais même pas où ils sont.

\- Je comptais aborder le sujet plus tard car j'attends quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider à leur faire passer un message. Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas loin. Tiens, justement le voilà qui arrive.

\- De qui tu par...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Miley, inquiète, se retourna et le vit tomber. Une amazone pas trop loin tenta de le rattraper mais fut emportée avec Luffy dans sa chute.

\- Luffy!? Luffy!?

La D. se précipita vers lui pour le retrouver inconscient, allongé sur l'amazone.


	9. 9 - Pour le futur

\- Luffy!? Luffy!?

La D. se précipita vers lui pour le retrouver inconscient, allongé sur l'amazone.

\- Law, Luffy s'est évanoui, l'informa Miley, inquiète.

Un énorme bruit retentit sur la plage. La blonde se tourna vers son frère lorsqu'un deuxième se fit entendre.

\- Je pense deviner pourquoi. Demande aux amazones si on peut avoir de quoi le nourrir.

La demoiselle s'exécuta sans perdre de temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, comme si elles n'attendaient qu'un signal pour l'apporter, une montagne de fruits, tous plus frais les uns que les autres, ainsi que de viande parfaitement cuite trônait sur la plage. Une délicieuse odeur s'élevait de celle-ci, parfait mélange entre les deux. Le jeune D. sembla la sentir car il se releva d'un bond sans se préoccuper de l'amazone qu'il avait écrasée plus tôt et fonça dévorer la viande présente.

\- Rien de cassé? demanda Miley en tendant la main à l'amazone toujours au sol.

Elle n'était pas très grande mais sa lumineuse chevelure blonde et ses grands yeux verts suffisaient à faire son charme.

\- Non ça va, dit-elle en se relevant. Merci.

\- De rien. Et merci d'avoir voulu le rattraper.

\- Je n'étais pas très loin, autant éviter qu'il se blesse d'avantage. Bon je dois y aller, ajouta-t-elle en tournant les talons vers la forêt.

En entendant du bruit sur la plage, Miley se douta que Rayleigh avait rejoint la côte. En effet, les Hearts parlaient des exploits d'un homme ayant terrassé un monstre marin à lui tout seul.

\- Contente de te voir Rayleigh. Mais je pensais te voir plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qui t'a retardé? demanda la D. en le rejoignant.

\- Je n'ai trouvé personne voulant bien me prêter son bateau. J'ai donc du venir avec une barque mais j'ai croisé un monstre marin qui l'a détruite. Heureusement je n'étais pas loin d'ici.

\- Je comprends mieux. Comment tu nous a trouvés? Parce qu'il ne me semble pas que notre position soit connue, questionna-t-elle.

\- Ta vive-card demoiselle. En apprenant l'exécution d'Ace, je me suis douté que tu voudrais le sauver. Il ne me restait plus qu'à suivre la direction indiqué par celle-ci pour te retrouver, expliqua le vieux pirate.

\- Hey, Rayleigh. Tu fais quoi ici? demanda Luffy qui avait finit d'engloutir toute la viande présente.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, Miley et mon filleul et...

\- Quel filleul? le coupa la blonde.

\- Ace. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet pour le moment. J'ai une proposition à vous faire à tous les trois pour votre avenir, même si elle s'adresse plus particulièrement à Luffy, répliqua le seigneur sombre.

\- En parlant d'avenir, j'ai pris conscience que ma force est insuffisante pour pouvoir protéger mon équipage et je voudrais que tu m'entraîne Rayleigh. Je resterai autant de temps qu'il faudra, mais lorsque je partirai pour le Nouveau Monde, je serai imbattable.

Le jeune brun affichait un air déterminé qu'il n'avait qu'en de rare occasion, prouvant qu'il était sérieux et qu'il ne reculerait devant rien pour rejoindre ses amis.

\- Deux ans. J'ai besoin de deux ans. Et je veux aussi qu'Ace vienne. Il est grand temps qu'il apprenne à utiliser les héritages de ses parents. Je parle bien sûr des esprits animaux qui sommeillent en chaque D et qui sont transmis de génération en génération.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- Oui Miley, c'est aussi le cas pour toi.

\- Mais j'ai trois esprits, ce qui devrait être impossible. Deux à la limite mais pas trois.

\- C'est particulier dans ton cas, mais je t'expliquerai plus tard. Passons au deuxième sujet qui je pense va t'intéresser Luffy. J'ai un plan pour faire passer le message à ton équipage. Mais avant, il faut que tu saches que cela peut être risqué.

\- Si cela me permet de leur montrer que je suis en vie et de les prévenir, je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Et puis je serais bien entouré, répliqua Luffy en faisait un énorme sourire à la blonde.

\- Très bien. Pour commencer, il faudrait trouver un message simple de compréhension pour tout le monde et facilement visible sur une photo.

\- Et pourquoi pas 3D2Y avec le 3D de barré, proposa le brun après quelques minutes de réflexion intense. Je pourrais l'avoir sur le bras. Le 3D barré voudrait dire que le rendez-vous trois jours plus tard est annulé et reporté dans deux ans.

\- Luffy, quand as-tu développé un cerveau. Ce que tu viens de dire est tout simplement génial. Qu'en penses-tu Rayleigh? demanda la blonde.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Maintenant, comment entrer dans Marin Ford sans se faire repérer avant.

\- Pourquoi? Que veux-tu faire là-bas?...

\- Du calme Miley, la coupa Rayleigh, mon but n'est pas que quelqu'un meurt. C'est juste qu'il existe une cloche, la Ox Bell, que les marines sonnent huit fois le trente et un décembre pour remercier l'année qui vient de se terminer et huit fois le premier janvier pour célébrer la nouvelle année qui arrive. Mon objectif est que Luffy la sonne seize fois pour annoncer la fin et le début d'une nouvelle ère. Et je voudrais proposer quelque chose à Ace pour qu'il puisse se remettre tranquillement et complètement de ses blessures.

\- Il doit être en train de se faire passer un savon par son capitaine et son vice-capitaine. On ferait mieux d'attendre qu'ils aient fini de discuter, proposa Miley, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres en pensant à son frère.

\- Tu as raison. Et si nous allions manger un bout en attendant? demanda le vieux pirate. Je sais pas toi mais moi je suis affamé. Et on pourra discuter de comment entrer dans Marin Ford sans danger en même temps.

La D n'eut pas besoin de répondre que son estomac le fit pour elle. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers temps.

\- Ace, tu daignes enfin rejoindre ton frère et ta sœur, lança Miley depuis la plage où elle était, Luffy endormi sur ses jambes.

Elle se tourna vers lui pour voir qu'il affichait une mine affreuse.

\- Ça c'est si mal passé que ça? questionna la blonde.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas. Je suis assigné aux corvées et à la paperasse pendant six mois et pendant ce temps pas de mission. Marco me force à l'abstinence pendant la même durée. Et tout les commandants ont poussé leur gueulante, finit-il en faisant la moue.

\- La prochaine fois tu écouteras ton capitaine même si c'est vrai que je comprends ton geste et que j'aurai fait pareil après avoir bien réfléchi à la situation. Bon de toute façon ce qui est fait est fait et on ne peut pas changer les événements. Pendant que j'y pense, Rayleigh voulait te parler, l'informa la D.

\- Il est où? demanda Ace.

\- Il doit être en train de parler avec l'impératrice pirate. Mais il ne devrait plus trop tarder.

\- Dans ce cas je vais l'attendre ici.

Le brun s'assit près de sa sœur et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point vous m'avez manqué tous les deux. C'est penser à vous qui m'a permis de tenir là-bas.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Quand j'ai appris ton exécution, j'ai foncé sans réfléchir.

\- Merci, dit-il sincèrement.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Rayleigh les rejoigne. Lorsqu'Ace le vit se diriger vers lui, il lui demanda de quoi il voulait lui parler.

\- Je voulais te demander si tu avais déjà entendu parler des esprits animaux liés aux D.

Devant son regard surpris, il enchaîna.

\- Chaque ligné de D. possède un esprit animal qui est transmis de génération en génération. Et comme tes deux parents en étaient issus, tu devrais normalement avoir hérité des deux.

\- Où tu veux en venir? questionna le brun sèchement. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec tout ce qui concerne mon père.

\- Tout ça pour dire que tu devrais apprendre à les contrôler afin d'augmenter ta puissance. Et c'est pour ça que je voulais te proposer de t'entraîner avec Luffy. Et pour être tranquille je me disais qu'il serait plus simple de te faire passer pour mort pendant ce temps.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Mais je ne garanti rien.

\- Si jamais tu acceptes, tu seras le bienvenu parmi nous.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, le vieux pirate reparti comme il était venu.

\- Récapitulons. Marco et Miley accompagneront Luffy jusqu'à la cloche pendant que je ferais en sorte que personne ne vous attaque. Jimbe viendra nous chercher une fois que ce sera fait et que la mort d'Ace sera annoncée. C'est ok pour tout le monde? demanda Rayleigh. Ah et on ignore Garp, c'est compris les deux D.

\- Ça l'est pour moi, répondit le phénix.

\- Pour moi aussi, fit la demoiselle.

\- Je suis prêt, annonça le D.

Le petit groupe se répartit ensuite les différents postes du navire volé deux jours plus tôt à la marine pour entrer facilement. Ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver aux portes de la justice et ils devaient être près pour ça, pour que tout ce déroule sans encombre. Même si c'était quasi impossible avec deux D. à bord.


	10. 9 - Pour le futur (02-14 12:58:45)

\- Luffy!? Luffy!?

La D. se précipita vers lui pour le retrouver inconscient, allongé sur l'amazone.

\- Law, Luffy s'est évanoui, l'informa Miley, inquiète.

Un énorme bruit retentit sur la plage. La blonde se tourna vers son frère lorsqu'un deuxième se fit entendre.

\- Je pense deviner pourquoi. Demande aux amazones si on peut avoir de quoi le nourrir.

La demoiselle s'exécuta sans perdre de temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, comme si elles n'attendaient qu'un signal pour l'apporter, une montagne de fruits, tous plus frais les uns que les autres, ainsi que de viande parfaitement cuite trônait sur la plage. Une délicieuse odeur s'élevait de celle-ci, parfait mélange entre les deux. Le jeune D. sembla la sentir car il se releva d'un bond sans se préoccuper de l'amazone qu'il avait écrasée plus tôt et fonça dévorer la viande présente.

\- Rien de cassé? demanda Miley en tendant la main à l'amazone toujours au sol.

Elle n'était pas très grande mais sa lumineuse chevelure blonde et ses grands yeux verts suffisaient à faire son charme.

\- Non ça va, dit-elle en se relevant. Merci.

\- De rien. Et merci d'avoir voulu le rattraper.

\- Je n'étais pas très loin, autant éviter qu'il se blesse d'avantage. Bon je dois y aller, ajouta-t-elle en tournant les talons vers la forêt.

En entendant du bruit sur la plage, Miley se douta que Rayleigh avait rejoint la côte. En effet, les Hearts parlaient des exploits d'un homme ayant terrassé un monstre marin à lui tout seul.

\- Contente de te voir Rayleigh. Mais je pensais te voir plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qui t'a retardé? demanda la D. en le rejoignant.

\- Je n'ai trouvé personne voulant bien me prêter son bateau. J'ai donc du venir avec une barque mais j'ai croisé un monstre marin qui l'a détruite. Heureusement je n'étais pas loin d'ici.

\- Je comprends mieux. Comment tu nous a trouvés? Parce qu'il ne me semble pas que notre position soit connue, questionna-t-elle.

\- Ta vive-card demoiselle. En apprenant l'exécution d'Ace, je me suis douté que tu voudrais le sauver. Il ne me restait plus qu'à suivre la direction indiqué par celle-ci pour te retrouver, expliqua le vieux pirate.

\- Hey, Rayleigh. Tu fais quoi ici? demanda Luffy qui avait finit d'engloutir toute la viande présente.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, Miley et mon filleul et...

\- Quel filleul? le coupa la blonde.

\- Ace. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet pour le moment. J'ai une proposition à vous faire à tous les trois pour votre avenir, même si elle s'adresse plus particulièrement à Luffy, répliqua le seigneur sombre.

\- En parlant d'avenir, j'ai pris conscience que ma force est insuffisante pour pouvoir protéger mon équipage et je voudrais que tu m'entraîne Rayleigh. Je resterai autant de temps qu'il faudra, mais lorsque je partirai pour le Nouveau Monde, je serai imbattable.

Le jeune brun affichait un air déterminé qu'il n'avait qu'en de rare occasion, prouvant qu'il était sérieux et qu'il ne reculerait devant rien pour rejoindre ses amis.

\- Deux ans. J'ai besoin de deux ans. Et je veux aussi qu'Ace vienne. Il est grand temps qu'il apprenne à utiliser les héritages de ses parents. Je parle bien sûr des esprits animaux qui sommeillent en chaque D et qui sont transmis de génération en génération.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- Oui Miley, c'est aussi le cas pour toi.

\- Mais j'ai trois esprits, ce qui devrait être impossible. Deux à la limite mais pas trois.

\- C'est particulier dans ton cas, mais je t'expliquerai plus tard. Passons au deuxième sujet qui je pense va t'intéresser Luffy. J'ai un plan pour faire passer le message à ton équipage. Mais avant, il faut que tu saches que cela peut être risqué.

\- Si cela me permet de leur montrer que je suis en vie et de les prévenir, je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Et puis je serais bien entouré, répliqua Luffy en faisait un énorme sourire à la blonde.

\- Très bien. Pour commencer, il faudrait trouver un message simple de compréhension pour tout le monde et facilement visible sur une photo.

\- Et pourquoi pas 3D2Y avec le 3D de barré, proposa le brun après quelques minutes de réflexion intense. Je pourrais l'avoir sur le bras. Le 3D barré voudrait dire que le rendez-vous trois jours plus tard est annulé et reporté dans deux ans.

\- Luffy, quand as-tu développé un cerveau. Ce que tu viens de dire est tout simplement génial. Qu'en penses-tu Rayleigh? demanda la blonde.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Maintenant, comment entrer dans Marin Ford sans se faire repérer avant.

\- Pourquoi? Que veux-tu faire là-bas?...

\- Du calme Miley, la coupa Rayleigh, mon but n'est pas que quelqu'un meurt. C'est juste qu'il existe une cloche, la Ox Bell, que les marines sonnent huit fois le trente et un décembre pour remercier l'année qui vient de se terminer et huit fois le premier janvier pour célébrer la nouvelle année qui arrive. Mon objectif est que Luffy la sonne seize fois pour annoncer la fin et le début d'une nouvelle ère. Et je voudrais proposer quelque chose à Ace pour qu'il puisse se remettre tranquillement et complètement de ses blessures.

\- Il doit être en train de se faire passer un savon par son capitaine et son vice-capitaine. On ferait mieux d'attendre qu'ils aient fini de discuter, proposa Miley, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres en pensant à son frère.

\- Tu as raison. Et si nous allions manger un bout en attendant? demanda le vieux pirate. Je sais pas toi mais moi je suis affamé. Et on pourra discuter de comment entrer dans Marin Ford sans danger en même temps.

La D n'eut pas besoin de répondre que son estomac le fit pour elle. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers temps.

\- Ace, tu daignes enfin rejoindre ton frère et ta sœur, lança Miley depuis la plage où elle était, Luffy endormi sur ses jambes.

Elle se tourna vers lui pour voir qu'il affichait une mine affreuse.

\- Ça c'est si mal passé que ça? questionna la blonde.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas. Je suis assigné aux corvées et à la paperasse pendant six mois et pendant ce temps pas de mission. Marco me force à l'abstinence pendant la même durée. Et tout les commandants ont poussé leur gueulante, finit-il en faisant la moue.

\- La prochaine fois tu écouteras ton capitaine même si c'est vrai que je comprends ton geste et que j'aurai fait pareil après avoir bien réfléchi à la situation. Bon de toute façon ce qui est fait est fait et on ne peut pas changer les événements. Pendant que j'y pense, Rayleigh voulait te parler, l'informa la D.

\- Il est où? demanda Ace.

\- Il doit être en train de parler avec l'impératrice pirate. Mais il ne devrait plus trop tarder.

\- Dans ce cas je vais l'attendre ici.

Le brun s'assit près de sa sœur et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point vous m'avez manqué tous les deux. C'est penser à vous qui m'a permis de tenir là-bas.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Quand j'ai appris ton exécution, j'ai foncé sans réfléchir.

\- Merci, dit-il sincèrement.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Rayleigh les rejoigne. Lorsqu'Ace le vit se diriger vers lui, il lui demanda de quoi il voulait lui parler.

\- Je voulais te demander si tu avais déjà entendu parler des esprits animaux liés aux D.

Devant son regard surpris, il enchaîna.

\- Chaque ligné de D. possède un esprit animal qui est transmis de génération en génération. Et comme tes deux parents en étaient issus, tu devrais normalement avoir hérité des deux.

\- Où tu veux en venir? questionna le brun sèchement. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec tout ce qui concerne mon père.

\- Tout ça pour dire que tu devrais apprendre à les contrôler afin d'augmenter ta puissance. Et c'est pour ça que je voulais te proposer de t'entraîner avec Luffy. Et pour être tranquille je me disais qu'il serait plus simple de te faire passer pour mort pendant ce temps.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Mais je ne garanti rien.

\- Si jamais tu acceptes, tu seras le bienvenu parmi nous.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, le vieux pirate reparti comme il était venu.

\- Récapitulons. Marco et Miley accompagneront Luffy jusqu'à la cloche pendant que je ferais en sorte que personne ne vous attaque. Jimbe viendra nous chercher une fois que ce sera fait et que la mort d'Ace sera annoncée. C'est ok pour tout le monde? demanda Rayleigh. Ah et on ignore Garp, c'est compris les deux D.

\- Ça l'est pour moi, répondit le phénix.

\- Pour moi aussi, fit la demoiselle.

\- Je suis prêt, annonça le D.

Le petit groupe se répartit ensuite les différents postes du navire volé deux jours plus tôt à la marine pour entrer facilement. Ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver aux portes de la justice et ils devaient être près pour ça, pour que tout ce déroule sans encombre. Même si c'était quasi impossible avec deux D. à bord.


End file.
